The Birds and the Butterflies
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are out enjoying an NYC spring in the park when they turn into Actual Disney Princes.


**Because it's springtime and we need some cute Klaine. :)**

* * *

"Oh my God, I love springtime in New York," Blaine said ecstatically. He dropped Kurt's hand and broke into a spin, almost smacking into a few other people who were next to them on the trail and earning a few glares.

"Blaine, honey, come back here before someone pushes you into the duck pond," Kurt said. "Honestly, it's like you've never been outside before."

"It's the first time in _months _that we haven't had to wear three shirts, a sweater, and a parka just to get the mail, Kurt, I'm reveling in it!" Blaine ambled back to Kurt and rejoined their hands. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and- ooh, look, someone's selling birdseed!"

"I feel like such a cradle robber," Kurt said after Blaine returned from purchasing a little bag of bird food. "Are you nineteen or nine?"

"Shhh, I'm enjoying my last few days of being a teenager," Blaine said. "Next week I'll be in my twenties like you and then I'll have to be mature and well-behaved all the time."

"Maybe not _all _the time," Kurt said mischievously. He stuck his hand into the baggie of seed and flung a little handful directly at Blaine's face.

"Unfair!" Blaine cried. "I wasn't ready!"

"I'm pretty sure there are no rules in seed wars, sweet- ack!" Kurt spluttered after Blaine threw some seed at him in retaliation and a bit got in his mouth. "Gross!"

"All's fair in love and war, baby," Blaine said through a smirk. "Now stop wasting my birdseed, I wanted to actually _feed _some birds with it!"

"Says the man who just got some _in my mouth_," Kurt fumed. He sulked for a moment before sighing and taking a handful of his own, incapable of sustaining a bad mood on such a gorgeous day. He hummed "Feed the Birds" under his breath as he waited for an intrepid bird or two to come for a snack, and soon he had a couple on the ground where the fallout of Blaine's attack lay and another right in the palm of his hand, all peeping happily.

"Oooh, I have an idea!" Blaine said suddenly, scaring away a couple of the birds. "What if I- okay, steady, and- yeah!" He had held out his right hand carefully, index finger extended, and lined up some birdseed along the top of it neatly.

"Blaine, what in the world?" Kurt asked, incredibly confused.

"I want to see if one will land on my finger like in movies," Blaine explained. "I figure bribery might help."

"I'm not sure if it'll- really?" Kurt interrupted himself. A bird had already flown over and perched on Blaine's finger, eating happily. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Kurt this is so cool, quick, take a picture!" Blaine said, smiling in joy. Kurt obediently scattered the seed he had left before fishing out his phone and snapping a couple of shots of Blaine and his new buddy. A particularly cute one of Blaine holding the bird up so they could be nose-to-beak became Kurt's new wallpaper.

"People are never gonna believe this," Kurt said incredulously. "They're gonna think I stole you from a secret Disney lab or something."

"This is the best day of my life," Blaine said. He whistled three notes at the bird perched on his finger, who whistled back at him almost instantly.

"Excuse me, the day you proposed to me had better take that slot," Kurt said, only half teasing.

"It might be a tie," Blaine joked back. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, which Kurt easily granted.

"Oh, hey, I think we scared off your friend," Kurt said after they broke away.

"Eh, it was worth it," Blaine said. "Want to continue our walk? I've heard the butterflies should be coming back soon."

"Oooh, yes, please," Kurt said. "I love butterfly season in the park, it always reminds me of raising caterpillars in jars like my mom and I did when I was a kid." They linked hands again and wandered over to the closest garden to them, where a bunch of children were eagerly chasing butterflies. Kurt pulled Blaine around them and into a little secluded corner where they wouldn't step on anyone.

"I think a couple are flying over here!" Blaine pointed out, gesturing at a few tiny orange blots heading their way. "They're so pretty, oh-" he broke off and started snickering before he could finish his sentence. One of the butterflies had decided that Kurt's nose would be an excellent place to land, and Kurt felt his jaw drop and his eyes cross as he stared at it in shock. "Now who's escaped from a Disney lab, huh?"

"Blaine, get a picture!" Kurt hissed, trying not to move his jaw too much in case it scared the butterfly. Blaine obliged, taking a few quick shots and saving the one where Kurt seemed to be staring the butterfly right in the eyes as his new background.

"You're adorable," Blaine cooed. The butterfly took off at that to go inspect a nearby bush, making Kurt scrunch his nose a couple times.

"I guess the gardenia scent in my new moisturizer is pretty realistic," he said, still a bit disbelieving.

"Hey, butterflies are attracted to sweet things," Blaine said. "You're the sweetest of them all, of course one landed on you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Blaine," Kurt said, snagging his hand yet again. "I think a day like this calls for a frozen hot chocolate, yeah?"

"You don't hear me complaining." Blaine started steering them around the still-running children as Kurt pulled out his phone to shoot Rachel and Santana pictures of what happened to him and Blaine today. He could already hear Santana gagging over them in his mind.


End file.
